Orkanaluk
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy|image = }}Orkanaluk is a mammalian Piscine Wyvern that dwells in cold climates. It is introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. Appearance Orkanaluk resemble a cross between a narwhal, an orca (killer whale), a beluga whale, and a wyvern. Their smooth skin is a shiny black color with white markings in various places, including the tips of the fins, the feet, the underside, and the areas behind its yellow eyes. Another notable feature is the steel blue horns and spikes that decorate their bodies. The animal's teeth are peg-shaped, most likely for hunting fish and other slippery prey items, and its wing-fins each have two claws on the end, possibly so the creature can burrow through the ice with ease. Behavior Orkanaluk is seen both as majestic and cold-hearted by many. It is often a social animal, organizing small groups of its kin known as pods. These pods will travel, hunt, play, and sleep together, and usually consist of a single male, a handful of females, and their calves. Despite being Piscine Wyverns, they show features of being mammalian, even having warm blood unlike most Piscine Wyverns. Orkanaluk is also very intelligent, as several reports deem their countless different vocalizations as a sort of "language" that the animals speak to one another with. Attacks (On Land) * Hip Check: The trademark Piscine Wyvern hipcheck. * Tail Slap: The Orkanaluk lifts its flat, paddle-like tail and slaps it against the ground. * Charge: The Orkanaluk takes a step backwards, before rushing forward with its horn. * Backflip: The whale uses a backflip attack somewhat like Rathian, but rather than going airborne, it dives into the ice or water below. The creature's tail slaps into any hunter that is too close, knocking them away. * Belly Flop: The Orkanaluk whistles and clicks, clapping its wings together before leaping into the air and slamming its stomach into the ground, creating a quake effect as well as knocking away any hunters below. (Instant Stun) * Ice Beam: The Orkanaluk clicks, before it rears upright and fires a beam of icy water from its mouth. (Inflicts Iceblight) * Iceberg Tipper: The Orkanaluk scoops up a massive chunk of ice using its tail, before catapulting it at a hunter. When the ice chunk lands, it breaks up into four smaller chunks, which break into four smaller chunks each. (Inflicts Snowman and Iceblight) * Slide: The Orkanaluk slides at a hunter on its belly. (In Water) * Tail Slap: The Orkanaluk swings its tail in a 180 degree angle. This is always done twice. * Charge: The Orkanaluk lowers its horn and swims at full speed towards a hunter. * Backflip: The whale swims backwards a bit, before it backflips at a hunter, attempting to slap them with its tail. This can be done up to three times in a row. * Icy Whirlpool: The Orkanaluk sprays ice into a whirlpool, before sending it towards a hunter. (Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman) * Ice Beam: The wyvern whistles, before it launches a beam of icy water from its mouth. (Inflicts Iceblight) * Iceberg Throw: The Orkanaluk swims to the surface, grabs a hunk of ice in its mouth, and hurls it towards a hunter. (Inflicts Iceblight, Instant Stun) * Flipper Slap: The Orkanaluk turns 90 degrees, slapping at a hunter with its wing. * Hip Check: The whale swims a little bit to the side before it slams its flank into a hunter. Rage and Tired States * Enraged: ** The Orkanaluk's horn and spikes become coated with ice, and snow puffs from its mouth. * Tired: ** The wyvern's fins will droop, and it begins to drool. It will fall over when using Backflip. Mounts Orkanaluk has the same mount as Plesioth. Ecology (WIP) Breakable Parts * Head (1): The Orkanaluk's horn chips, and its cranial spikes are broken. Also, its face is slightly scarred. * Head (2): The Orkanaluk's horn is broken in half. Scars coat the animal's face. * Dorsal Fin: The dorsal fin of the wyvern is now tattered and scarred. * Tail: The flukes of the Orkanaluk become tattered, and the tail spike is now broken in two. Equipment (WIP) Carves Low Rank High Rank Notes * Orkanaluk can be fished out of the water with Monster Guts, Sushifish, and Raw Meat. Doing this successfully will cause it to drop an item. * Orkanaluk blubber can be used to fuel light sources for hunting at night. While the duration will last longer, it will consume the item. However, if using Orkanaluk Blubber+, it will downgrade it to Orkanaluk Blubber. * If there are more than one Orkanaluk in the same area, they will communicate via clicks, whistles, and other vocalizations. They can even synchronize attacks almost perfectly. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Snowman Monster